Promo
by Ififall
Summary: Who took my lunch/ Work crush A/U/ When Eric and Rahim get rejected on promotions, Eric gets revenge...…...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Idea based on the tv show "The shield" Also borrowing the characters as well!

* * *

He smiles as he places the tray on the table. "Help yourself guys!" Eric beams, putting the tray of coffee and biscuits down. Lem, Vic, Rahim, Shane and Claudette all thank him and pat him on the back. Eric takes a biscuit and looks at the clock. It's Eight Forty Five AM. His boss gets here in fifteen minutes. He gets on his computer and Rahim tells him about the next case that they have on.

"We've just broken the Warner case, and they're still piling the cases on huh?"

"You know what they say...crime never sleeps" Rahim smiles tapping his table.

* * *

Eric loads up all his computer files, before getting up to get the rest of the biscuits. He hides them in his locker and makes sure one empty packet stays at the top of the bin. When his boss Adam Groff, finally makes his entrance, he nods at the steaming hot tea. And licks his lips when he sees everyone eating his favourite biscuits.

"Hiya guys, any spare?" He asked quickly rushing to the Kitchen. "I'm starved"

"Sorry Addy, everything's gone! Sorry mate!" Eric chirped smiling behind him as he got ready to follow some leads with Rahim.

"Her son is a preppy white thug. She's in freaking denial" Rahim said as they drove back from a suspects house. They were convinced that the mother's son Lloyd, had killed his classmate on purpose. But they couldn't prove it. The dead look in the boy's eyes. That text book correct answer for every question. That sadistic way he waved goodbye.

"Would you wanna admit that your kid's a psycho?" Rahim sighed. "Talking of psychos, Adam's denied our promotions"

* * *

"I fucking knew it! Who got it? Let me guess Ronnie? He's the biggest straight dick sucker I've ever..."

"Not Ronnie...Brett"

Fuck!" Eric whines. Brett was practically an intern. Fresh out of the police academy. Was too green to start working cases. Still couldn't walk the beat alone. Couldn't speak to suspects alone. Couldn't drive a car alone. But yet he was getting everything handed to him on a plate.

"He's hot" Rahim smiles.

"He's sexy, but can't write his own name. I'm stealing Adam's lunch. And his fucking dessert!" Eric huffs. Eric hides Adam's home-made lunch under his jacket. It's Shepard's pie. Obviously made by his mum. He creeps out with Rahim and shares it with him in the work car. It doesn't taste that good. The potato's lumpy and the mince could do with some seasoning, but they ate it anyway.

* * *

Everyone was packing up ready to go home, when Eric decided to tamper with Adam's dessert.

"Okay, the last meal of the day. He should be fucking off in a while. If you see him about to go in the office...distract him"

"With what?" Rahim asks.

"Your pretty face" Eric laughs with a wink.

* * *

When the officers started leaving Adam starts locking all the doors. He's got time on his side. Everyone knows that his boss has got a fridge, and a little freezer in there. He makes sure he's not being watched. If anyone asks afterwards, he was giving him paperwork. He tiptoes in Gently shutting the door and turns the lamp on. He has to get on the floor to open the freezer. He's on all fours, feeling his arse hanging out, when he pops open the silver door, and grabs Adam's prized Ben and Jerry's strawberry cheesecake Ice cream.

He begins to wriggle out, to open the fridge, when his trainers feel like they've hit a speedbump.

"Rahim?"

* * *

"Uhhhhh...not quite Tromboner" Adam squints stepping back. Eric freezes, before putting the Ice cream back in the freezer. He stands up and smiles, like going into someone's office and raiding their fridge is completely normal.

"Well...have a great evening Adam, say hi to the wife, and the little ones for me!" Eric said begining to make a move when his boss sharply turned around.

"Hang the fuck on? My food?" Adam asks.


	2. Sue

He doesn't know why he's so surprised to see him. This is his office, after all so...Pretty much everyone has gone [including Rahim] and Adam, like his father, is always the last one to close up. Eric is still on all fours. Frozen. He hears his boss smirk and snaps out of shocked silence. Before he knows it Adam's wrapped his long arm around his waist and is pulling him from under the desk.

"Get off me!" Eric yells.

He steadies him and puts an open palm against his chest. He leans down and looks at his own freezer then leans back up. You been fucking with my food Tromboner?"

"Yes, all fucking day and you know why!" Eric yells.

* * *

Adam goes to his desk. He turns the computer on, making sure that everybody's left the building. He's text the cleaner, telling him not to show up until he texts back. As playful as Eric is, he's never really been a prankster. But he's got to give it to him. It takes balls screwing with your bosses food. He's barely eaten all day. He bites his bottom lip showing teeth and tries to guess why he did it.

"You and your French boy-toy fight?" He asked.

"No, my arse-hole boss turned down my promotion. That belonged to me and Rahim. Now I'm getting in touch with lawyers. I will own your fucking house!"

"Piss off. It will get filed and dismissed at the same time!"

"Not with Patty Hewes it won't. We're gonna expose you for the racist homophobe that you are!" He nods as Adam laughs, raises his hands and pushes himself up from the desk.

* * *

"Racist? I hired your openly gay, black arse, remember? Thirty Five percent of this roster is ethnic so please give me a sodding break!"

"Rahim got passed over for Brett. Brett Talbot? A young White intern that can't tie his own shoes yet! It's pure prejudice. You just don't want minorities taking over the old white boy's club you've got in here!" Eric guessed.

"Actually the only reason we didn't promote you is because I, or rather we need you here. The promotion is based in Condit cross, that's nearly two hours from where you're at"

"It takes me an hour to come here!"

"You're needed for diversity reasons. The chief, he's black and he obviously had great shit to say..."

"We've never met Adam!" Save all your "all lives matter" bullshit for the lawsuit!" He huffs.

* * *

He's ready, waiting for the apology. He watches Adam come away from the desk and walk up to him. "If I gave a fuck about the lawsuit...would I do this?" He asked. He takes Eric's hand and places it on his crotch. "I couldn't give a shit" He whispers. "Can I kiss you?" He asks prodding his nose near Eric's neck.

"Why? Want a blow before you lose everything?"

"You're so cute when you're full of shit. I don't want you promoted. Promoted means you get transferred"

"And?"

"And I don't want you going anywhere knob-head. I'd miss you. All of you" Adam said running his hand down Eric's chest. It doesn't take long before he's peeling off the detective's shirt and unzipping his trousers. "From those bright arse shirts, to the purple jeans that you wear on Fridays, Oh and that smile. I'd miss the fuck out of you" He leaned forward to kiss him.

* * *

Eric repsonded by rubbing his stomach and unbuckling his belt. He slides his hands into his boxers and pauses. He makes a small cough at the back of his throat. Adam's bigger than he thought...a lot bigger. He can barely get his hand around him. He gently wanks him off, as his hand slides up against his stomach. Maybe he can convince him to be happy with hand action, because this dick is going to be too much to cope with.

"I can finger you as well...if you want" Eric suggests.

"I can just fuck you against the desk"

"Do you have butt-plugs?" Eric asked casually, still stroking.

"What are they?" Adam asked, getting breathless.

"You've been unleashing that incredible hulk on people, and NEVER had them use a butt plug?"

"UUhhh..."

* * *

"Anal beads, pillow plyers? Wirless wand wacker? Adam we need other stuff here man. If you want your slab of meat and two veg to fit. We need a little...help. Where's your sex kit? We need lube pronto!" Eric asks. He walks away and goes to his desk opening the drawers.

"Trumboner, wait a sec" He tries to catch up with him. But with a massive hard on to deal with, he can barely walk.

But Eric opens the bottom drawer, they both heard the jingle. Eric turned the fallen containers around, pursing his lips as he looked at countless viagra pills and performance enhancing tablets.

"Fuck! Get out!"

"Adam I'm sorry...I didn't know you had _those_ problems, have you tried therapy?"

"Are you fucking deaf! I said, get the fuck out!" Adam yelled zipping himself up.

* * *

Eric doesn't need to be told twice. Pulling his own trousers up, he leaves without saying a word. What can you say? The next morning he gets to the office bright and early. To his relief, his boss isn't there. He starts his computer when he gets wrapped into a hug by Rahim.

"You may not wanna hug me just yet. Last night I told that smug arsehole about our lawsuit" Eric told him.

"Usually I'd be pissed, because we were told to keep that quiet" Rahim said. "but I think that, along with your food shit must have done the trick!"

"What do you mean man?" Eric asked.

"Our promotions have been accepted! Groff wants us out of here in Three weeks!" Rahim whispers excitedly as Eric begins to read his promotion emails in his inbox.


End file.
